


New York, New York

by Martha_Lewinsky



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eventual Smut, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martha_Lewinsky/pseuds/Martha_Lewinsky
Summary: The losers are in their 16, struggling with their own coming of age and someone also with coming out of the closet.But they're all worried for Richie, who began to act in a weird way: what was he up about?Richie has a lot of secrets, and one of them is surely his not so new feelings for Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Before you all start reading I want you to know that English is not my native language and I'm not used to write or speak in English. So I just beg you to be aware of it and pinpoint the mistakes I'm gonna surely make.  
Have a good reading session, you all!

"Where's Richie?"

Yeah, where is him?  
It's weird. How much they grew up.  
Bill doesn't stutter anymore, he went over it after they found Georgie alive in the sewers.  
Bev becomes more beautiful everyday passing.  
Mike has finally joined them in high school, leaving the hard work to his big cousin who came from Indiana.  
Ben has become something like a Greek God.  
And Eddie. Eddie grew stronger, rebellious, apart from his mother.  
But Richie?  
Richie became even more weird, if that's possibile. Phisically he grew up, he was manly, what didn't change was his trash mouth. But at the same time he began to act in a strange way, something like one year ago. He skips a lot of the loser's encounters, disappearing somewhere and every time someone ask about it, he begins to stutter, trying to make up a believable excuse. Which of course was always far than believable.

"Don't know... Why is everyone looking at me? It's not like we're always together!"

Liar. Fucking liar.  
Everyone stares at Eddie, waiting for him to answer.  
But really, Eddie don't know where the fuck Richie could be. And this was really hurting him, worse than a punch in the face straight from Bowers. Richie was something like a brother to him, and not knowing what he's up to in that moment is scaring the shit out of Eddie. Added to it, the newborn feelings he is experiencing towards his favorite loser. 

"If even Eddie doesn't know what's up with Richie... I'm definitely starting to worry about him"

Bev is right, it's a bad situation. She's the other loser, within Eddie and Stan, who's really close to Richie. They use to hang out and talking about everything, while smoking and getting a little tipsy with beer. They were really similar and yet so different. But the thing which make them close the most is their family situation. Bev and his father, and... Well, Richie was almost like a lost child.  
Eddie was kinda jealous. In fact, he thinks maybe Richie could have a crush on Bev. God, he's so fucking straight. Eddie thinks he's the straightest of the straights, with all those sex jokes and getting all flirty with girls...  
Eddie's train of thoughts is stopped by Stan's firmly voice.

"We should follow him"

Everyone look at him, kinda confused and maybe a little angry. It isn't the right thing to do but it's for Richie's own sake, isn't it?

Without even realizing it, the losers were all covering Richie's tracks, from his locker, down the streets surrounding the school.  
But where could he be?  
They already checked every place of interest, from the adult section of the blockbuster to the arcade room. But he wasn't anywhere to find.  
The losers begin to fantasize and create the most weird theories.  
Is he on drugs? No, Bev would have known by now.  
Is he a gigolo?... What the hell Bill?  
Maybe he has a girlfriend? This was the simplest and most probable situation. But Eddie really would have prefered anything else than this. Imagining Richie kissing or getting laid with someone else is somehow terrible. But he's not like he has any rights on him... And then again, if he truly has a girlfriend, why don't tell them about her? Maybe she's someone Richie know they wouldn't like? Well, Eddie thinks, I definitely wouldn't like her. 

"Guys, come here!"

They're about to live, when Mike calls them. He has a surprised face, and he clearly have seen Richie.  
But where? This is one of Derry's peripherical streets, there's nothing Richie would like. A library, some bars, a dance school.  
But Mike was hidden behind a bunch of trees in front of this dance school. All the losers go to stand by him with curiosity and, one after one, they begin to smile widely and Bev was almost giggling. Eddie doesn't understand, not before he walk to them. Then is when he sees him. The most beautiful thing his eyes have aver seen and yet the most weird thing is brain has ever processed. Richie was dancing. C'mon, it sounds weird even saying it! But the losers are watching him in awe. Eddie more than everyone else. It's weird also because it's not like the classical ballet it's something different. Ben suggests it's contemporary or modern, he says he have seen it once when he was in a family trip in NY. And that was definitely possible. His movements are fluid, like he's water, but more dense. He's dancing in the silence, eyes closed, bare feet on the ground.  
Eddie's still looking at him, almost chocking in is own tears. He thinks he's beautiful. And he thinks he's also impossibile to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I'm sorry Richie wasn't there, but I promise we will have full of him in the next chapters.  
I don't know how much long this story will be, I have all that has to happen already in mind, but I'm not sure about how much chapters will it takes.  
I'll try to post daily, hoping to have a good response!


End file.
